Owl
by Rosie hater
Summary: If I told you a summary of it you'd be here all day. There's a prologue written for that reason.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There once was lived a girl who was given power beyond imagination. This girl was not just any girl. She was a wolf demon, her name was Owl. Her mother, Shika was a beautiful banshee whose lovely voice attracted many. Shika was put up to an arranged marriage to a demon she never loved. However, she remained faithful to the one she did love, King Yama; also known as Lei. They had been childhood friends and fell in love as they grew up together. When Lei went to ask her parent's permission to marry their daughter did the two find out that Shika had been set up for an arranged marrage. Shika was taken away from Lei by her arranged husband, Razen. Razen was a power-mad demon who only wanted Shika for her looks and cared nothing about her. They had a son named Suzaku and later a daughter named Owl. Although she was married, Shika still loved Lei. They would spend time together as friends, their children off playing in the gardens. Shika grew scared of Razen's growing power, knowing that he would attack her for spending so much time with Lei. So she drew up adoption papers, signed them and having Lei do the same. Lei had now officially adopted Owl as his daughter. When Shika left to go home with Owl, he kept the papers with him, locking them away for safe keeping. That night, Razen attacked Shika, as she suspected. If she was going to die then she would defend her daughter with her life. And she did. She died that night, Owl had survived, just like her mother wanted, but her life would take a turn for the worst. Her father became very abusive and cared only for his son who had chosen the same path as he had. Suzaku learned that one of the best things in the 3 worlds was to torture his sister. The 3 worlds consist of: the spirit world, the demon world and the human world. All 3 are very different. The demon world and the human world are separated by a barrier. The humans, the normal ones, have no idea that the other 2 worlds even exist never mind where they are. The spirit world is where the fate of those past away is decided. This is King Yama's job. His son, Koenma, is also committed to this task. Owl only had a happy childhood for the first 3years of her life. After her mother was brutally murdered, her life was completely engulfed in darkness. Her soul turned dark, her eyes cold and her heart ice. She became the perfect killer. She was so powerful that she became known as Kira, the goddess of death. This is the story of how she stopped killing and was given a second chance to start her life over, being happy…


	2. 1 to 4

_**Owl**_

_**1 - 4**_

_**Characters as they appear:**_

_**R – Razen**_

_**O – Owl**_

_**SR – Suzaku**_

_**SS – Seriyu**_

_**T – Tagoro the Elder**_

_**TF – Sakyo**_

_**BS – Byakko**_

_**TB – Tagoro the Younger**_

_**Day 1**_

R: Done this weeks list early my dear?

O: Yes.

R: Very good. You may go to your cell now.

O: Yes father.

R: What was that? I told you not to call me that, ever! He backhands her. You are to refer to me as sir! You got that? Remember it! he punches her.

O: She stumbles back a foot or two. A swollen black and blue mark appears on her cheek and a thin line of blood trickles from the side of her mouth.

R: Now get out of my sight! Suzaku!

SR: Yes father?

R: Bring Kira to her cell.

SR: Alright. He grabs Owl's arm and drags her out of the room.

(Down in the dungeon.)

You called him father again, didn't you?

O: Yes, I did. I received my punishment.

SR: Good. He shoves her into the cell with such force that she smashes into the back wall. She falls backwards onto the floor with a THUD, her face now a bit bloody. Razen is not your father, he is mine! No one will ever want to claim family relations on a bastard girl who isn't worth a cent! I'll send Seriyu down, you're full of blood. It's a good excuse to see him. He smirks evilly and leaves.

SS: walks in 15 min. later. God afternoon my lovely wolf.

O: Go to hell.

SS: Now Kira, you're supposed to say hello back.

O: Bite me.

SS: I will NOT deal with your sass today!

O: I hate you.

SS: I don't care if you don't like it! We have an arranged marriage! End of story, deal with it!

O: Go die.

SS: I'll just leave you here if you don't start behaving.

O: Good. Bye then. She waves nonchalantly.

SS: You're impossible!

O: That's my job.

SS: Stop it with your attitude! You're really starting to piss me off!

O: Only starting? Guess I need to work harder on reaching my goal then.

SS: Would you just let me heal you?

O: No.

SS: Why are you so negative?

O: Because it annoys you.

SS: I'm not going to let you get me all rialed up like you did yesterday.

O: But it was so very entertaining when you spazzed out.

SS: You CAN show emotion when your with me. You don't have to talk in a monotone. I'm not as strict as Razen. In fact, since your done your death list for this week early,I can take you out of the castle. How about that?

O: I rather stay here then go anywhere with you.

SS: You're already mine, why do you fight me so?

O: I belong to no one.

_**Day 2**_

R: YOU MISSED ONE! He wacks her with a metal bat for the 3rd time. HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT KILL! HE WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT! He wacks her again, this time she flies off the floor and into a wall. DON'T TELL ME YOU DID KILL HIM BECAUSE HE'S ALIVE! He slams the bat into her gut really hard and she spits up blood. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! This time he wacks her on the side of her head. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT DEAD MEANS! He chucks her into a wall as if she were a golfball. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR FAILURES! He goes to wack her again but she catches the bat.

O: Would look like she's foaming at the mouth except that it's her own blood, her eyes are completely black. And I've had it with you.

R: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN NOT DEFY ME! I OWN YOU!

O: No. You do not. No mortal may have dominion over me. She rips the bat from his hands and snaps it in half.

R: YOU BRAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR A NEW ONE WITH BLOOD!

O: Yes. But it won't be mine. It'll be yours.

R: SUZAKU!

O: Turns into her wolf form, pounces and shreds him.

SR: Comes running into the room. Father what is it? Appears to be in shock as he looks over the gory scene. The room, doused in dark blood. Pieces of Razen scattered everywhere. A silver wolf laying on the floor, muzzle drenched in blood and a blood-lust look in her eyes.

O: _-Who's next?-_

S: SERIYU! KIRA'S GONE PYSICO! Speed out of the room.

O: _-Ah, the smell of fear is so sweet. And the smell of blood is as beautiful as seeing it. I must aquire more.- _She calmly gets up, switches back to her demon form and walks after him.

_**Day 3**_

T: What is it you want Sakyo?

TF: I have received a call concerning you. The screen behind him turns on and Byakko is seen on it. Go ahead.

BS: We desperately need your help Tagoro! he's panicking

T: What for? My services do not come cheap.

BS: We need you to kill Suzaku's sister!

T: You want me to kill a girl.

BS: Yes! She's a monster!

T: You're supposed to be Saint Beasts and you can't even handle a GIRL?

BS: Have you ever heard of Kira?

T: Yes I have. I've tried to track her several times. Unfortunately that magnificent wolf just refuses to let me catch her. But I enjoy the hunt after my interest. Why?

BS: She's Suzaku's sister! We're in desperate need of your help! She's gone off the deep end! She killed Razen the other day! The she attacked Suzaku and Seriyu! And she killed Genbu this morning! Please help!

T: Don't be so dramatic. Of course I'll come, I have an interest to attend to.

(Later that day.)

T: arrives at the castle. Nice. There are holes in the walls, blood everywhere, not to mention bits and pieces of those who dwelled just outside the castle. Different shades of blood is seen all around. Not a bad decorating job.

BS: Tagoro… you came… He has a hole in his stomach and is covered in blood wounds.

T: What do I get out of this?

BS: The castle… you can… have it…

T: No. He picks the crawling demon up by the neck. I want to keep the girl. Got that?

BS: Anything… just help… me…

T: I hate demon cowards. He slits Byakko's throat and chucks him aside. Now to find my interest… He walks all the way to the top of the tower. There he sees the remains of Razen, Suzaku and Seriyu. What a pretty scene. He spots Owl asleep sideways on Suzaku's chair in the middle of the room. Aw, she's sleeping, how beautiful.

O: Is so tired from massacring everyone that she's become unconscious.

T: Cute. Gently picks her up bridal style and leaves.

_**Day 4**_

O: wakes with a starts to find herself on a cot in a room with only a door. Where am I? How the hell did I get here? She suddenly remembers sensing a powerful demon entering the castle and snooping around before she blacked out. Oh shit! Let me go! She bangs on the metal door. I demand that you release me at once! Open this damn door right now! –Eep! She squeaks as she falls through the doorway, the door just opened without warning.

T: Catches her as she stumbles out of the room. Why hello there. Have a nice nap?

O: You were snooping around my castle. Why?

T: Because apparently the Saint Beasts couldn't handle you.

O: Then I was too easy on Byakko. I knew that ugly carcass would try to have me killed. That coward ran like a scared little bunny!

T: I wouldn't waste your time worrying about him. I finished him off when I got there.

O: That was my kill. She glares at him.

T: I couldn't resist, the temptation was too great.

O: … aren't you that demon that kept trying to track me?

T: The one and only! he winks at her.

O: … twitch twitch … oh joy.

T: Oh come now, I've worked really hard trying to catch you.

O: I don't care. You will let me leave or die.

T: Calm down my interest.

O: I am calm. But I am not your interest.

T: Oh yes you are!

O: You suck.

T: Your lovely use of language is so sweet!

O: Go die.

T: Done that already.

O: Go to hell.

T: Been there and back.

O: I hate you.

T: I love you too!

O: You annoy me, get lost.

T: I'm so glad we're getting along!

O: Grr… whatever! She walks back into the room and sits down on the cot.

T: I love your attitude, your sarcasm is absolutely wonderful. he stands in front of her. You will not be mine?

O: No.

T: Going to fight against me then?

O: Yes sir!

T: Great! I relish the challenge.


	3. 5 to 8

**_Day 5_**

T: Come with me, love.

O: Am not.

T: Are to.

O: Bastard.

T: I know you are but what am I?

O: A pain.

T: I want you to meet my younger brother.

TB: This girl is replacing Karasu?

T: Yes

O?

T: We're going to be going to the Dark Tournament. Ever heard of it?

O: Yes, Suzaku loved to watch it.

TB: She any good? I don't want a weakling on our team.

O: You calling me weak?

TB: Of course I am! You're a girl!

O: You will pay for that. She attacks him.

TB: Was so not prepared.

T: Leaning against a wall laughing his head off.

TB: Finally pins her to the wall after ½ an hour.

O: I don't even have to lift a finger to get out of this. She smirks.

TB: I'd like to see you try. He tightens his grip.

O: Very well. She gets a mischievous glint in her eyes and she licks him.

T: Eeeew! Gross! He releases her and backs away. That is so disgusting!

T: Rolling on floor laughing his ass off.

TB: Trust a woman to come up with something so vile!

O: Standing there with an evil smile on her face. I warned you, you should've listened. That was your own dumb fault. I'm a demoness, remember that.

TB: Sakyo wants to see your girlfriend.

T: Not a problem, right love?

O: There is a problem.

T: What is it?

O: You.

T: I'm a problem?

O: Yes.

T: I wouldn't be a problem if you were my mate.

O: Not happening.

T: No? He smirks.

O: Got o hell your jackass!

T: Only if you'll come with me!

O: Go die you asshole!

T: I'd rather stay here with you!

O: Bite me!

T: Sure! That would make you my mate!

O: Get away from me!

T: But you said I could bite you. He pouts.

O: I hate you, leave me alone.

T: You hate the ones you love and I couldn't possibly leave you alone. I love you too much!

_TF - Sakyo_

_**Day 6**_

TF: Welcome to the group Kira.

O: I certainly didn't come here on my own.

TF: But you will stay on your own?

O: Absolutely not. I want out of this place.

TF: You wouldn't stay in the room you have been in. Your room wasn't ready when you arrived.

O: …I have a room?

TF: You didn't have your own room at the castle?

O: I had a special cell in the dungeon.

TF: Blue door at the end of the hallway on the left. Go see.

O: walks out of the room. She finds the blue door and opens it. Black walls, red carpeting, blue closet doors and silver curtains. Hn. She inspects everything. Real. She walks back to the other room.

TF: Did we do a good job?

O: It's fine.

TF: There is a balcony attached to your room and a garden underneath it. Is there anything else you require for your conditions to stay?

O: Metal, rocks, books, sketch books, notebooks and a key.

TF: What's the key for?

O: To lock the door to my room.

TF: Done. You will have everything by tomorrow.

O: Very well.

TF: And you will stay? Not run away?

O: I have no where to run to. And if my requirements are kept I will stay.

TF: It's a deal then.

_B – Bui_

_**Day 7**_

B: is knocking on her door. Kira? Hello? Are you there? He-

O: opens the door looking very pissed.

B: Good morning Kira, I was wondering if you'd like to train with me? It's a beautiful day outside.

O: It's 5:00am. Beat it. She shuts the door on him and goes back to sleep.

(Noon - time)

O: Bui? is walking in the gardens.

B: What can I do for you Kira? is sitting under an oak tree.

O: Do you still want me to train with you?

B: The goddess of death is nice?

O: Only to you. Don't get any ideas.

B: So we're friends then?

O: What is a friend?

B: A person you care for.

O: Not a mate?  
B: Not that much of a care for.

O: So if I'm your friend, you care for me?

B: Yes. And you care for me.

O: How long?  
B: There is no time limit on friendship. It lasts forever.

O: You will always care?  
B: I will never cease to be your friend KIra. If you accept my friendship?

O: Yes. And call me Owl.

B: I like that name. It's different. That your real name?

O: It is.

B: Shall we train?

O: We shall.

B: Follow me please. They walk to a giant clearing. When your ready to start.

O: Go! they start fighting using hand to hand combat.

(2 hours later)

T: There you are!

O: Is momentarily distracted and gets flown into a tree.

B: Tagoro, I didn't know you were looking for her.

T: I have been all day.

B: She's been with me. he helps her up.

T: What have you two been doing exactly? You're both covered in wounds.

O: None of your concern.

B: We've just been training. She's pretty good at hand to hand combat.

T: Good. You will start fighting with my brother tomorrow, Ino.

O?

T: That is your name for the tournament.

O: Why…?

T: So no one notices you.

O: Whatever.

T: Your brother kept track of how many times you ran off for the night.

O: What else did he keep track of? she glares at him.

T: Only that you liked to go dancing and spend time at a bar.

O: He was such a pest, so was Seriyu. You're just like them.

T: I'm not a pest, love.

O: twitch twitch You are so. Stop calling me that!

T: But I love you.

O: Well I hate you so buzz off! she goes to her room.

_**Day 8**_

O: Wakes to the sound of something moving in her room and the feeling of someone sitting on the bed next to her. She growls menacingly at whoever has disturbed her, only to be pulled up onto said person's lap. Still in dreamland, she unknowingly snuggles up to him. She is fully awakened by a searing pain between her neck and collarbone. Eeeeeeeee! she screams.

T: Lovely morning, isn't it? Almost as lovely as you are. He grins, fangs gleaming with her blood.

O: YOU JACKASS! YOU FUCKING BIT ME! NO ONE EVER BITES ME!

T: Guess I'm the first to learn that you are completely defenseless in the early morning.

O: YOU ASSHOLE! FUCKING BASTARD! She tries to get away from him.

T: Hush, mate. He just pulls her closer.

O: She tries to say something else but her voice is cut off.

T: Much better. Isn't this lovely? Now no one can have you unless they kill me. We're mates; you get to stay with me forever! Don't you feel loved? This is going to be so much fun!

O: You suck.

T: You know you love me!

O: I'd sooner love a rabid skunk or Rosie Cotton from the LOTR trilogy.

T: Well, I guess I have to leave for now. You must prepare to fight my brother this afternoon. I'll be back later to get you.

O: I'm no dog! I'm a wolf!

T: And a lovely one at that. He gets up, taking her with him and sets her on her feet. Good-bye for now; mate. He kisses her and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

O: Immediately puts a barrier up around her bed. Stupid jerk. She goes back to sleep, exhausted.

(5 hours later)

TB: Ino! Wake up right now! I said get up! He bangs on the barrier.

O: Piss off. is semi-conscious.

TB: You stupid woman! You are going to fight me today!

O: Apparently you did not hear me before. Get lost! Tries to go back to sleep.

TB: I think you're scared to fight me because you know that you'll never beat me!

O: I can beat you with one hit. she yawns.

TB: There's no way you could ever beat me with one shot!

O: A pity you didn't take the warning and leave. She gets up, walks through the barrier and kicks him in the nuts.

TB: Eek! he screams like a little girl.

O: I have no sympathy for you. And as for not fighting you today, talk to your brother; he's the one who drained me. She goes back to sleep as he crawls out of the room, barely even able to do so.


	4. 9 to 12

_**Day 9**_

B: There you are, Owl. I've been looking for you. Are you doing ok?

O: is lounging in a tree. Tagoro mated me while I was trying to sleep! What do you think?

B: …no comment.

O: starts laughing

B: What's so funny? He looks confused.

O: Your thoughts!

B: Hey! That's not nice!

O: You wouldn't say anything out loud. You swore! Ha!

B: I can swear.

O: Yet you never do so.

B: You swear enough for the both of us.

O: You do have a comment, you have many. Why not say them out loud?

B: My opinion doesn't matter, and it will only get me killed.

O: You're a strong person; people should be captured by awe and fear.

B: Like they are for you?

O: Absolutely. Play tag?

B: That's a random question.

O: Want to play or not?

B: A game of speed… sure.

O: Cool… tag! You're it! she runs off.

B: Only until I catch you! he takes off after her.

(After 3 ½ hours of chasing each other)

T: Time to stop flying around. He grabs the back of their collars from across the yard and yanks them over. Enough playing with my mate. he releases them.

B: mumbles my bad.

T: Do you have something to say Bui? Is holding Owl by the waist so she can't go anywhere.

B: Not to you.

T: To my mate?

B: Yes.

T: Then speak up.

B: It is only for her to hear.

T: She is my mate; I get to hear anything and everything. Now talk or leave.

B: looks at Owl. I'm sorry you're stuck with such a fun sucker. he walks off.

O: Nice, Bui. I'm so glad you're starting to find you're voice.

T: Shut up.

O: -Jackass.-

T: You're a pain in the ass. Because I silenced your mouth you speak with your thoughts.

O: -works for me, dipshit.-\

T: sigh You're a real piece of work.

O: -Oh, I'm so sorry. Did you think I was going to be nice? Poor baby.- she taunts.

_N1 – Lana (Nurse, twin sister to Lina)_

_N2 – Lina (Nurse, twin sister to Lana)_

_**Day 10**_

TB: Fight me!

O: Does this mean I can kill him?

B: Unfortunately, no.

O: Damn.

B: Sorry.

O: Well that's no fun.

T: This should be fun to watch.

TF: Indeed. Begin!

TB: I will be nice and only use 25 of my power.

O: Scared I'll beat 100 right away? Or do you just want to prolong this?  
TB: Be happy you get 25 on your first fight.

O: pft. As if. She runs over and kicks him in the head before he can move.

TB: Starts throwing multiple punches.

O: Wanna try ta be a tough guy eh? Easily manages to smash his sunglasses.

TB: You smashed my glasses!

O: What are you going to do about it? You have more pairs anyway.

TB: he cuffs her on the cheek. I will punish you for breaking my favorite pair of glasses!

O: Oh cry me a river! You have 8 other pairs that look exactly the same! She gives him a black eye and a bloody nose. What now? Huh? You just gonna be a pansy?

TB: I AM NOT A PANZY! TAKE THAT BACK!

O: Oh, am I making you mad? Too bad I don't care.

TB: TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW!

O: Or what? You've got nothing to back that up with.

TB: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!

O: At the rate you're going, if you were going to kill me, I'd die of boredom. I'll regrettably, not kill you, but I'll cause you enough pain for a minor defeat. And I'll only use one hand to do so.

TB: I DARE YOU!

O: Very well. For my favorite Inuyasha character. Poison Talons! she attacks him

(10 minutes later in the infirmary)

TB: You're hurting me.

N1: Well you're covered in deep gashes filled with poison. I thought we were done patching you up, but apparently you are still able to underestimate someone.

N2: Who was it you ended up underestimating?

TB: A nobody.

B: You'd know her by the name Kira.

N2: Are you suicidal! What were you thinking!

N1: Tagoro! she smacks him. You know better! We've raised you better then that!

N2: We've told you before to never go after a woman that's out of your league! Kira is way to powerful for you to handle!

B: Points at Tagoro and starts laughing. They think you went after Kira as a mate!

TB: SHUT UP BUI! Kira has already been bitten; by my brother.

B: And she's only been here for 7 days.

N1: Your brother is such an selfish evil snippit!

B: She wasn't even half conscious.

N2: What a dishonorable bastard!

N1: How shameful!

B: She was pissed.

N1: What woman wouldn't be! That's awful! What a little cockroach!

N2: Don't be so light about it; he's a jackass!

TB: As… interesting as your conversation is; I'll be leaving now.

N2: Oh no you don't! She grabs his arm. You're ataying here till we're done patching you up!

TB: I have work to do!

N1: You're STAYING!

B: smiles. Don't worrt about you're work Tagoro. I'll fill in for you.

TB: Is being dragged away by the 2 nurses. BUI GET BACK HERE!

B: Sorry, you look like you're busy enough. I'm not one to come between fighting women. I'll be sure to come check on your condition tomorrow. leaves.

_Z - Zeru_

_**Day 11**_

O: Slowly opens her eyes to find some random idiot in her room. She immediately sits up, finding that said idiot has somehow gotten hold of her tail. She glares daggers at him.

Z: You have a nice tail.

O: Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, you asshole.

Z: Now, now. No need to speak love words to me just yet, beautiful.

O: Grr… Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?

Z: I am Zeru. I'm the 5th member for Team Tagoro. I just arrived 5 minutes ago and I was looking for my room when I found you in here.

O: You have disturbed my sleep. Get out of my room.

Z: It is a nice room, a bit dark for my taste, but it works. May we share?

O: Absolutely not. she smacks his hands away from her tail. Don't touch me. Tagoro! Get your ass in here NOW!

T: Burst in from a door connecting his room to hers. What's the problem love?

O: Points a sharp-nailed finger at Zeru. I want him removed from my sight at once!

T: Zeru, you're early. And what are you doing in here?

Z: I was looking for my room, but I like this one. There's good company here.

T: You will stay away from my mate, got it?

Z: She's your mate? Aw man! Where'd you find her? Does she have a sister?

T: She's a bastard daughter. She killed everyone where she lived and I was called in to take her away. Now go to Sakyo's office, the big doors down the hall on the right, and he'll give you proper directions to your room.

Z: Alright. he leaves.

T: Anything else I can help you with love?

O: Yes.

T: Really? his eyes spark. with what?

O: You getting the fucking hell out of my room!

T: Not what I ment.

O: I don't care, not beat it.

T: grumble grumble. walks off.

( the infirmary)

B: Feeling any better?

TB: I can't believe you ditched me yesterday.

B: It was for your own good.

N2: And we thank you for that.

N1: Yes. I don't think we could've handled him if you had helped. **_note: those of u who have dirty minds get it out of the gutter._**

TB: Who said you could interrupt my conversation?

N1: Oh knock it off Tagoro. We've taken care of you since you were little.

N2: We're your mothers, we can talk to you however we please.

TB: …fine.

N1: You're friends with Kira, Bui?

B: Yes, why?

N2: If Tagoro mates her then his brother's bond to her will disappear.

N1: You're her friend, so you can persuade her.

N2: It's a win/win situation. She'd be free of the Elder and we wouldn't have to worry so much about what kind of danger Tagoro puts himself in.

B: I can talk to her, but I will not force her to be persuaded.

T: makes a very loud sound clearing his throat. I am sitting right here ya know! And what makes the 3 of you think that I'd ever want to bite Kira!

N1: Because you WILL help her!

T: I'm NOT mating her! I don't have a death wish like my brother!

N2: You HAVE to help her!

T: No I don't!

B: I don't even know if she'd be willing, never mind him. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

_**Day 12**_

B: Owl? finds her sleeping ina field of wild flowers.

O: Yes?

B: What would you say if there was a way that you could not be Tagoro's mate?

O: Depends on what it would require.

B: Well…heh. You would end up being the Younger's mate instead.

O: Get rid of one only to become the other's?

B: um… yeah.

O: So it's a choice. Either I stay with the psychotic or I'll be with the idiot. sigh There is nothing else, no other way, path or third selection?

B: No.

O: I'd prefer to be with neither of them.

B: The Elder will have problems with it; the Younger won't have many.

O: What would the Younger do? Why should I go to him? What makes him any better?

B: He'd stay out of your room for one. But your room would shift so a second door connects your room to his and not the Elder's. He wouldn't even think of bothering you during the night. He wouldn't call you by any other name other then Kira. He wouldn't interrupt us when we're in the middle of training and he'd ask before taking you.

O: I suppose that's not bad, considering the Elder does all that on a daily basis.

B: He can be a bit stupid sometimes, but he's not that bad of a guy.

O: Another strange, misunderstood person like you I take it?

B: If you want to say it that way, yes.

O: Anything else?

B: Nope.

O: You're not forgetting to mention anything?

B: No, I don't think so.

O: Yes you are.

B: Really? What?

O: That I would have to allow him to bite me.

B: Oh… that. Well, I thought I already said that.

O: No, you didn't.

B: Heh…

O: I'll think about it.

T: as if on cue, he randomly shows up. Nice day isn't it mate! He kisses her.

O: Ew! Gross! Get off! Get away from me! She shoves him down the hill.

B: Had taken the great opportunity and walked away.

O: Bui! Get back here! I thought about it! I'm done thinking! She runs after him.

B: half a mile away. Really?

O: Yes! Don't you DARE leave me here with that fucking asshole! She catches up to him. As long as the Younger leaves me alone for the most part I really don't care. Just don't let the Elder near me!

B: Very well. That's a deal. I was looking for a reason to keep him away from you anyway. You're my friend and he's creepy.

O: When will Tagoro be out of the infirmary?

B: Tomorrow afternoon. You should go visit him in the morning though.

O: Why?

B: So you two can get to know each other.

O: Ok. But I'm not staying in my current room tonight. I'll camp out in Tagoro's room since he is not using it at present.

B: Alright.


	5. 13 to 16

_**Day 13**_

N1: Can I help you miss?

O: I'm looking for Tagoro.

N2: The Younger is being detained here –

O: That's the one I want.

N2: Right this way, fallow me. She starts walking.

N1: If you don't mind my asking, who are you? You're very pretty.

O: Thanks. I'm Kira.

N1: Oh my goodness!

N2: Why don't you just go ahead and say "Holy Shit!"

O: Can we continue walking?

N2: C'mon. They reach a door near the end of the hall. This is it. She opens the door.

N1: Give a shout if you need us. they leave.

O: she sits on the stool near the bed.

TB: What do you want Kira?

O: Bui told me about a change in mate.

TB: Come to kill me then?

O: …no.

TB: Then why would you come here?

O: Just to talk.

TB: Why would you want to talk to me?

O: Why would you agree to help me when you don't know me and it's against your brother?

TB: …

O: What do you wish to know?

TB: Why would a creature like you be a bastard?

O: My father was a power-mad demon. He loved having a lot of power and having lesser demons worship him. My brother was a smaller version of him. He loved that even more, that his son would fallow in his footsteps…

(This continued for an hour)

He loved to abuse me so much, that I became accustomed to it. It was part of my everyday schedule. But then one day he went too far in punishing me for whatever he thought necessary. I was thrown over the edge and my power increased at a straight up incline. It was too much for me to handle all at once. I snapped and slaughtered everyone.

TB: I'm sorry.

O: It's just the past right? It doesn't matter?

TB: Yes it does. Not having a good childhood is damaging.

O: What was yours like?

TB: My brother slaughtered my father. My mother asked those two nurses to take care of me, so they took me away. Then she killed herself so she could be with my father. But being raised by those two wasn't so bad. Unfortunately I'd have to say it was the highlight of my life. Don't tell them I said that though, it would give them crazy ideas.

O: Alright, I won't say anything. I should go now. She gets up to leave.

TB: Is talking to me really that bad?

O: No. It's just a lot to take in all at once. I'll see you later.

TB: Promise you won't run off on me?

O: …sure. Oh and by the way, I'm camped out in your room.

TB: So I've heard.

O: I figured I'd tell you myself.

TB: How thoughtful.

O: She smirks. Don't get used to it. She leaves.

(Late afternoon / Early night)

TB: He walks into his room to find Owl sleeping on a couch, curled up in a blanket. …She's kind of cute when she's sleeping. Good night. He walks over to his bed and goes to sleep.

_A – Asmodeus Illuminati_

_**Day 14**_

B: Now I want you to light that metal ring by shooting this flaming arrow through it, ok? The target starts at 25ft.

O: Fine by me.

(A few hours later)

B: 275ft… 300ft!

O: Can I shoot a moving target now? I'm bored!

B: Just because you're able to shoot targets 300 ft away doesn't mean that you can just switch to moving targets. You need to shoot more.

TB: I see no harm in her going after moving targets. She's a good archer.

B: Unless she chooses one of us as a moving target.

TB: Point taken. Is she allowed to take a break from target practice?

B: I guess she could take a break. She's been complaining that she's bored.

O: What is it you want Tagoro?

TB: A friend of mine has come to visit for a few days.

O: So?

TB: He's cursed as a berserker and is fond of weaponry.

O: What's your point?

TB: I've told him about the weaponry you've been making –

O: He better not be touching any of them. She glares at him.

TB: Well…

O: He is! I can sense him! He's dead meat! She disappears.

B: Didn't you warn him about Kira?

TB: Yes, but Asmodeus is slightly insane. You know he is.

B: I thought that his love interest, being a schizophrenic as she is, he would learn to be a little more careful around women. But apparently not.

(In Owl's room)

O: What the fuck do you think you're doing? She finds a demon dressed all in black, bladed boots, trench coat, reddish purple hair and violently green eyes in her room.

A: Looking at these weapons.

O: Who said you could touch them?

A No one –

O: Get out of my room! Put that back!

A: So you're the one who makes weapons. How old are you?

O: None of your damn business! She has him pinned against the wall with a dagger at his throat in a millisecond. She is slightly startled as she sees that his appearance has changed. His reddish purple hair has turn silver and his violently green eyes have turned blue. She then realizes that although she has a dagger held lightly against his throat that he also has a dagger in hand gently poking her in the gut. What now if you'd be so kind as to remove your weapon, I'd like to get off the wall.

O: You touch my artwork again without my conscent and you're a dead man.

A: Please, be reasonable. I'm sure –

O: I am being reasonable. You will head my warning or die.

A: Aren't you being a little bit violent?

O: No.

A: I think you are so why don't you just calmly put down your dagger.

O: I'm perfectly calm already.

A: Well if you could lower your dagger, I'm sure we could come to an agreement.

O: I don't make pacts with mortals.

A: But you made a pact with my friend, Tagoro the Younger.

O: What do you know of that? Her claws dig into his collarbone.

A: Um… could you possibly… release your grip?

O: Tell me what you know right now!

A: Only that you'd be his mate if he kept his brother away from you.

O: What else do you know!

A: That's all I know! I swear!

O: I don't believe you! Her eyes glow completely orange and she stares at him with a blank expression on her face.

A: His eyes go wide as he realizes that she's reading his mind. NO! You can't do that! he collapses, his dagger clattering to the floor.

O: Her eyes stop glowing and she comes back. He wasn't lying. She looks as his unconscious form. Oh well. At least I can get him out of my room.

_**Day 15**_

N1: Lina! I think he's waking up!

N2: Really Lana? I had no idea!

A: His vision slowly regains focus. Where am I?

N1: The hospital wing dear.

A: What happened?

N2: You pissed Kira off, nice job.

N1: Be nice for once Lina!

N2: I am nice! It just happens to be only for our son and his mate.

N1: Whatever. Does your head hurt?

A: I have a killer headache.

N2: I'm not surprised. Kira told us that she forgot to black out everything that had nothing to do with the information she was looking for. She got your entire past from yesterday back.

A: I felt her in my mind. I felt all my memories being taken. I tried desperately to get them back, but to no avail. How did I get here?

N2: Kira brought you here herself. She did it cause you told the truth and she didn't believe you.

N1: She still doesn't like you though. she hands him some motrin.

A: She was here earlier, wasn't she?

N2: yes.

A: I could just barely sense her, then I could sense her really well just before she left.

N1: That's because she healed you.

A: Well I should go now. Thanks.

N1: Be careful.

N2: Don't piss Kira off again.

A: Sure. He leaves.

_**Day 16**_

TB: Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I had a business mission.

A: Do you know what your mate did to me?

TB: Yes. She told me herself.

A: How powerful is she?

TB: I'm not really sure. She's more powerful then Genki x5, so she's completely surpassed S class.

A: Wow. He whistles.

TB: Yeah, I wouldn't piss her off.

A: No kidding.

TB: Sometimes she doesn't know what she's doing though. Her kind of power comes with it's penalties as well as advantages.

A: Does she ever lose control?

TB: I've seen the results of a loss of control, but I've never seen her lose control.

A: Where is she?

TB: In her room, she's been out cold since 2 days ago according to Lana and Lina. How many memories do you have that she could be knocked out for 48 hours?

A: 666 years worth.

TB: No wonder she's been unconscious.

(later.)

O: regains consciousness and slowly opens her eyes.

TB: Did you have a nice nap? You've been out for a little over 2 days.

O: When did I black out? All I remember last is realizing he told the truth, bringing him to Lana and Lina, then starting to walk here after arguing with them. I could've sworn everything was fine, but everything started spinning. I know I didn't make it to the door, so how did I get here?

TB: I picked you up and carried you in here.

O: …oh.

TB: I didn't think you wanted to stay out there in the middle of the hall with my brother at the end of the hallway.

O: Thank you. She gets up, walks over and sits in his lap. …bit me.

TB: What?

O: You heard me, bite me.

TB: Why?

O: So I'm your mate.

TB: Are you sure? Do you really want to become my mate?

O: Yes. Would you like me to prove it?

TB: Considering what happened last time –

O: she kisses him.

TB: His instincts take over and instead of pushing away from her out of shock and fear, he kisses her back.

O: You will not deny me as your mate.

TB: wow…

O: I guess you enjoyed that eh?

TB: …can I get another one?

O: I don't accept requests from a non-mate.

TB: Then I'll fix that. He bites her, his brother's mark disappears. How about now?

O: As you with mate. She kisses him for the second time.


	6. 17 to 50

_**Day 17**_

O: You wished to see me Sakyo? She stands in the door way to Sakyo's office.

TF: Yes. Please come in, have a seat. He gestures to a chair in front of his desk.

O: She walks in and sits down. What is it you want?

TF: I'm assuming you've heard of the Dark Tournament?

O: Yeah, what of it?

TF: Out team is competing.

O: We're a team?

TF: Yes. Asmodeus was going to be our 5th fighter, but he no longer wants to join us.

O: I'm the 5th fighter?

TF: If you'd like to be, our team would appreciate it. You'd becoming with us anyways because you're Tagoro the Younger's mate, but as a member of the team you would participate in the ring.

O: Am I allowed to kill?

TF: As long as it's in the ring.

O: Sweet.

TF: You will join the team?

O: Absolutely! I wouldn't miss beating the shit out of all those pathetic excuses for demons for the world!

TF: Great. I'll send in your registration.

O: When do we leave?

TF: 33 days.

O: Plenty of time to train. She gets up to leave the room.

TF: There is one more thing.

O: …ok. She sits back down.

TF: There is one team we have a little concern for. He pushes a button on the desk and a screen comes down from the wall. The screen turns on and a group of people appear on the screen in a picture. This is the Rekai Tentei team, Team Urameshi. It's members and it's supporters. They are the only one's we care for, everyone else is beneath us. He hands her a file filled with papers. She opens the folder and starts to scan the papers. The team is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Koenma. he points to each one on the screen as he names them. They're supporters are Boton, Kaiko, Shizuru and Yukina. Again, he points to each in turn. Watch them carefully.

O: All of them or just the team members?

TF: The team. We have no use for their supporters. The team members are what we're after; they will give us a good fight.

O: Very well. I'm going to go back to training. she gets up and walks to the door.

TF: Have fun.

O: I usually do. she leaves

**_Rosie hater: Sorry but I'm skipping ahead 33 days. You're not missing anything, they're just training. You would get bored, so I'm sparing you by fast forwarding._**

_BD – Rino_

_**Day 50**_

TB: Wake up Kira.

O: Beat it.

TB: It's time to get up.

O: What time is it?

TB: 4.

O: Get lost.

TB: We're leaving to get the boat for the Dark Tournament.

O: That's nice. Zzz…

TB: Get up damn it!

O: Zzz…

TB: BUI! Get in here! She won't get her ass out of bed!

B: casually walks in. Well obviously she won't get up if you're going to use such language as that. Owl, if you get up and get ready to go I'll carry you to the boat.

O: And? She mumbles from under the blankets.

B: And no one will bother you until we reach the boat.

O: Fair enough. She gets up.

( the boat)

B: Time to wake Owl. I even brought you to your room. Now no more sleeping.

O: Ok. She yawns. She walks into her room and makes sure everything is there and in order. I'm going down to the bar. See ya.

B: Enjoy yourself.

(down the bar)

O: She sits at a 2 person table in the corner. Dubbing the space hers for the remainder of the trip.

BD: Comes over Hey there Miss, can I get you something?

O: Wine glass of vodka.

BD: Alright. He walks off and comes back 5 minutes later.

O: Put it on my tab.

BD: What's your name?

O: Ino.

BD: Ok. I'm Rino.

O: Nice to know.

BD: What team are you on?

O: Team Tagoro.

BD: The mystery demoness. Going to have some fun at the tournament?

O: I expect to have a little fun, yes.

BD: You must be very powerful to be on the Tagoro team.

O: I've surpassed S class.

BD: Nice.

O: And you?

BD: I'm just the bartender dude. I like my job.

O: But you could compete.

BD: I choose not to.

O: Why?

BD: Finishing a fight is one thing. Starting one is another.

O: I see. Not one to pick a fight huh?

BD: Nah. There's nothing to gain.

O: Not even if it's for a mate?

BD: If a woman likes me she should like me for who I am, not for beating the crap out of some pathetic moron.

O: You've got a group of customers coming in.

BD: Thanks. I'll see you later?  
O: I'll be a regular, don't worry.

BD: Alright. Bye. He walks across the room to a big table of demons.

O: See ya. She downs her drink and leaves.


	7. 51

_Y – Yusuke_

_KK – Kuwabara_

_K – Kurama_

_YK - Youko_

_H - Hiei_

_**Day 51**_

Y: I'm serious! There's something very powerful close by. 2 boys fallow him. They come to a corner of the room where a demoness is sitting at a table. She's sits there in a black dress with silver hair, wolf ears and tail, and orange eyes. She sits there alone, drink in hand, watching everyone.

KK: A girl! How can she be giving off so much power? She is very pretty though. I wonder who she is…

Y: I dare you to ask her ta dance Kuwabara!

KK: Are you crazy! She'll never dance with me!

Y: Give you $10! Besides we're supposed to be getting to know the competition anyway. It's fair game… and she's hot!

KK: he walks up to her. Hi there! Who might you be pretty girl?

O: She stares at him for a minute. You're not worth my time.

Y: How about me? Wanna dance?

O: You already have a human girlfriend. No cheating.

KK: She's cold! I bet Kurama couldn't even get through to her! She's worse then Hiei! I dare you Kurama!

K: Fine then. Since you two keep complaining, I'll get her to just give me her name. He slowly walks over. Hello…um… would it be too much trouble to give me your name?

O: And who might you be?

K: My name is Kurama. I'm on Team Urameshi.

O: Very well. You are the first to not be a jerk so I suppose telling you my name won't hurt. I'm Ino, from Team Tagoro. You seem to be a very interesting character, Kurama, why don't you sit? I'd like to know a bit more about you. Can I get you a drink?

K: um… no thanks.

O: You know, if you want to ask me to dance you should. The worst I could say is no.

K: How did you know that?

O: You're polite, for a demon; even if you are human.

K: You're a telepath.

O: That's only one of my many talents.

K: So that's why you're registration says unknown.

O: You've done your research. But that won't help you much.

K: Would you like to dance?

O: As you wish, fox. They walk over to the dance floor.

KK: How can she dance with Kurama and not me? How could she deny me?

Y: Cause you're an idiot. Now shut up, let's find something else to do. They walk off.

K: A slow dance song starts to play. He gently takes her hand in his, slight coloring crossing over his face.

O: What's the matter fox boy? You scared I might bite you? She takes his hand and places it on her waist. Then she places her other hand on his shoulder and starts to lead him.

K: He comes out of his thoughts and takes over leading. So you're the mysterious demoness I've been hearing about.

O: I'm afraid so, though I wish rumors wouldn't go around about me.

K: They said you were mated to Tagoro the Younger.

O: That's true… but its all line.

K: What do you mean?

O: We don't love each other. We had a small crush on each other in the beginning because we were amazed with the power the other held. But that died a while ago. We don't care for each other. He's… he's not my fox. He's not even a fox.

K: You're fox?

O: A long time ago I met a fox. He was very special to me, but he died. I didn't even get to say good bye never mind what I had truly wanted to tell him those many years ago.

K: You loved him, didn't you?

O: Yeah… but he's gone. He left me… left me alone in the dark. All alone. She puts her head on his shoulder.

K: I'm sorry to hear that. his grip on her hand tightens a little bit.

O: I know. You smell like roses…

K: I have a garden at home.

O: They are so sad.

K: Why?

O: My fox gave me one before he died… they make me think of him. I have not been able to forget him, and it's been so long… so very long… Perhaps you will change that…

K: I hope this doesn't sound like a line, but I think you're the most magnificent creature I've ever met. You're a mystery. You're orange eyes are like flames of eternal fire. And I am strangely drawn to you.

O: Many demons have tried to claim me, but you are the only one to have a dance. I'm sure you'll be swarmed by a hoard of male demons that are jealous. Do you think you can handle the pressure?

K: I believe I can. The song ends. Will I see you again?

O: If our teams clash, you certainly will.

K: Perhaps, under a different circumstance?

O: With what a rose you are, I'm sure you will.

K: I have a knack for plants, roses are my favorite.

O: So we have something in common. Although they make me think of the past, they are my favorite as well. I never want to forget him, even if what I remember makes me sad. I can also grow plants really well. She puts her hand in her hair and pulls out a red rose, she hands it to him. See you sometime soon, I hope. She smiles and disappears into the floor.

K: He stands there for a minute, holding the rose she gave him. I've never felt such emotion from anyone before. I must see her again. He leaves.

(Kurama / Hiei's room.)

he walks in humming to himself. He doesn't notice Hiei on the window sill until he hears his friend grunt. Oh, Hiei, I didn't know you were still awake.

H: Hn. Where have you been fox? We were supposed to be in our rooms half an hour ago.

K: Sorry, I didn't realize it was that late. I lost track of time.

H: For you of all people to be out after curfew is out of line. Where were you?

K: I was at the party for competitors.

H: Meet anyone worth our time?

K: I met… a slight blush creeps across his face and his eyes get a dreamy look in them. I met someone worth my time. It was a great party.

H: Something is obviously wrong with you. Who did you meet?

K: Someone very special…

H: You… met a girl didn't you?

K: You should've seen her Hiei. She's so beautiful…

H: Oh shit. Hello? he waves his hand in front of Kurama's face. Hello? Fox? Are you still here on earth or have you moved to cloud 9? Hello?

K: You might've liked her Hiei.

H: Who is she? Is she a fighter?

K: Yes.

H: Whose team is she on?

K: I can't wait to see her fighting skills in action. She's so powerful I'm sure watching her will be nice.

H: Who team is she on Kurama!

K: Such a beautiful wolf…

H: WHOSE TEAM IS SHE ON?

K: he sighs. Tagoro's.

H: What! So, you met Tagoro's bitch. Great. he rolls his eyes.

K: Hiei! That's not nice!

H: It's true. She's mated to Tagoro, the Younger. You shouldn't be near her, she's dangerous. There is almost no info on her at all. She is not a very nice female.

K: She's a beautiful dancer… so graceful and her eyes are so dreamy…

H: Oh. My. Gawd… KURAMA! ARE YOU SUICIDAL? YOU STUPID FOX! SHE COULD KILL YOU!

K: But Hiei, she's so pretty…

H: No! You idiot! Stop thinking that! The last time you fell in love you died because you were too distracted in battle watching her!

K: That was a long time ago Hiei. I never found her… I searched everywhere and there's not a trace of my love.

H: You don't even know if that woman loved you back! And what of this one? You don't know a thing about her other then where she's staying, who she's staying with and that she's a wolf demon! The woman you were with those many years ago was a wolf demon as well! Stay away from the wolves you stupid fox! You're gonna get yourself killed again!

K: I can't help the fact that they're both wolves. It's just a coincidence. And what's wrong with a fox loving a wolf? Nothing, it's not against the law.

H: Ino is a very dangerous demoness. I've seen her before, I don't remember where at the moment because I haven't seen her. But I do recall seeing someone that looks like her picture somewhere before.

K: I don't care what her past is, I like her. I'm pretty sure I love her.

H: What! Don't you dare say that!

K: I love her Hiei! What are you going to do about it? You can't do anything about my feelings for her! You can't take her away from me!

H: Why would I take her from you! I don't want her! I don't even know her! And neither do you! You know nothing about this woman!

K: That dance was enough to tell me about her.

H: You danced with her? You could be killed for that! Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? Tagoro can kill you for being with his mate! And that's legal! It's very common for a male to kill another for being with his mate! That's allowed no matter what the circumstances are! You could've just dug yourself a grave!

K: But I didn't. She said that she would take care of it; that I didn't need to worry about anything. She accepted my request for a dance, she could've said no. In fact, she offered to get me a drink.

H: Howly shit! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

K: No, Hiei. She offered to buy me a drink.

H: …

K: Hiei? He gently pokes Hiei in the shoulder.

H: THAT'S NOT NORMAL! Stay away from her Kurama!

K: What? No.

H: I'm serious Kurama! An invite like that is extremely dangerous!

K: I can't. I love her.

H: You've only known her for a few hours!

K: Seems like longer…

H: Kurama! You can't possibly be serious!

K: That's just it Hiei, I am.

H: You're insane!

K: There is no way I can possibly resist her. Her fiery eyes… her beautiful tail… her graceful movements… her silver hair… her soft ears…

H: NO! Stop with the description! I'm NOT listening to this! This is ridiculous! Stop talking about Tagoro's bitch damn you! Kurama changes into Youko

YK: You will stop referring to my lovely wolf as such right now Hiei! He looks pissed. Just because I found a girl I like and you don't doesn't mean I'm going to stop liking her! And just because I've only known her for a few hours doesn't mean I can't fall in love! I love her you pointy eyed, spike-haired midget! And there's nothing you can do about it! I love her so deal!

H: …

YK: Good night. Do not stay up too late pondering over this battle because you will lose the war. He walks to his bedroom and shuts the door.

H: …

(Ten minutes later)

…I just pissed Youko off, how very not smart of me… he sighs Oh well. Maybe he'll be all cooled down by morning. If not, I can just leave to go train in the woods or something. He goes to his room, shuts the door and goes to sleep.

(Owl / Tagoro's room)

O: She quietly slips through the door and heads for her room.

TB: Stop right there, mate. A light flicks on to reveal Tagoro sitting in a chair looking not so happy. Where have you been?

O: -oh shit, I've been caught.- I was at the party.

TB: How come you stayed so late?

O: I was enjoying my drink. Is there a problem with that?

TB: As long as you don't get drunk, I don't really care.

O: I would need to have a lot to get drunk. I only had 3 glasses.

TB: And how much is a lot on your standards?

O: The least amount would be 5.

TB: Did you meet anyone?  
O: I saw a lot of demons, yes.

TB: Did you talk to anyone?

O: I talked to some idiots who thought they could invade my personal space. There was dancing, so obviously being female I was asked. What do you care?

TB: I care that you were dancing with the enemy!

O: Bullshit! You're not my mate! You can't tell me what to do!

TB: I AM your mate woman and I CAN tell you what to do!

O: Your stupid bite mark is the only thing that keeps us together! You don't love me and I don't love you!

TB: He can't do anything for you! He can't help a creature like you!

O: I don't care! I love him and you can't change that!

TB: You are forbidden to see him!

O: You can't do anything about that! I'm stronger then you!

TB: That may be but you can only use so much at one time! You CAN'T see him! He's the enemy! I'll beat it into you if I must! I am your mate! You must obey me!

O: I deny you!

TB: How dare you defy me! He hits her, sending her to the floor. I'll teach you how to behave the hard way! The nightmare begins.


	8. Author's note

_**Author's note:**_

_Well no one seems to like this story so… I'm going to discontinue this fic. I'm not going to take up all my time writing something that no one is going to read. This fic is over._

_Rosie hater _


End file.
